Parting Gift
by Etagirl
Summary: This is just a short writing exercise/drabble about when Kakashi lost his eye and got a new one from Obito. I was watching the anime and thought about how painful that would actually be to lose your eye then get another one transplanted. So, i wrote this! Hope you enjoy! Warning for any squeamish people because it does contain a slight amount of eye gore.


"Obito, look out!" Kakashi cried, jumping in front of his teammate.

The enemy shinobi slashed him with his kunai.

"Arghhh!" Kakashi screamed, covering his left eye as he fell backwards onto the limb of the tree. "My… eye!"

"Kakashi!" Obito yelled.

Kakashi writhed in pain, "Dhhhgh! Guh!"

Blood streamed down his face. Obito's teared up. Was he...? The goggled boy helped his teammate sit up.

"Don't tell me you've got something in your eyes again," Kakashi chastised, removing his hand from his eye. 'Shinobi don't cry'. I'm not dead just yet."

Obito wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

The enemy ninja came towards them once again. This time, Obito was determined to prove he wasn't just a big-mouthed idiot who had to always be saved by others. This time, he would save Kakashi!

"Kah!" Obito yelled as he stabbed the camouflaged ninja with his kunai in the chest.

Suddenly the man was no longer invisible to him.

"Obito, your eyes!" Kakashi stared in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Obito stared at his hands. "Looks like this is sharingan. I can see the movements and flow of chakra..."

Kakashi grimaced and clutched his left eye again. Damn, that hurt.

* * *

Not long later, the two were busting into the cave and rescuing Rin. They almost got him, but the shinobi inside caused the cave to collapse and fled. The three also tried to flee, but a rock fell from the ceiling striking Kakashi on the head. It knocking him momentarily unconscious, and Obito had to rescue him but in doing so wound up getting crushed by a giant rock himself. Now trapped in the cave, Kakashi and Rin bent over the dying Obito, who gave them his last words.

He smiled sadly at Kakashi, "Ah, that's right. I forgot, I was going to give you a gift for becoming Jonin. Don't worry, I remember what you said, it won't be useless."

"Obito…" Kakashi murmured softly, a pang of guilt running through him at the reminder of his callously chosen words. "You don't-"

"No, I want to give this to you. I'm giving you my sharingan."

Kakashi and Rin both gasped.

"Whatever the village or anyone else may say, I think… that you're a great Jonin. It's true. That's how I really feel. Please accept this."

Rin wiped her eyes, realizing what Obito wanted her to do.

"Rin…" Obito continued. "Please use your medical ninjutsu to transplant my sharingan, the whole eye, to Kakashi's left eye."

Rin nodded, looking at Kakashi, "Kakashi, come quick. We have to do this now."

Kakashi trembled and his vision blurred with tears. So much was happening all at once, he couldn't figure out how to feel. On the one hand, he was overwhelmed with grief and couldn't believe Obito was dying. On the other, he was scared of having Obito's eye transplanted into his.

Would it hurt? Of course it would, don't be foolish. Would he then be able to use the sharingan? How would that feel? This was what Obito wanted. He had to decide quickly, Obito didn't have much time.

"Kakashi!" Rin reminded him.

Kakashi slowly nodded. He couldn't think about all that now. All he could do now was accept the gift Obito gave to him.

Obito slowly blinked, "I'm… about to die. I'll be your eye, keeping watch over what the future brings for you."

Kakashi took a deep breath and stopped trembling. There was no time to falter.

"Lie down next to Obito so I can do the transplant," Rin instructed.

Kakashi did as he was told and braced himself, shutting his one good eye. Rin carefully undid the bandages wrapped around Kakashi's left eye. There was a scar now over it.

"Open your eye."

Kakashi again did as he was told. Rin felt her stomach twist at the sight of Kakashi's bloody, damaged, eye. Still she told herself she had to be strong. She reached into his socket and begun severing the optic nerves.

Kakashi cried out in pain. He wanted to shut his eye and pull away but Rin held him down.

"Hang in there! Just a little more!"  
Kakashi was shaking violently but doing his best not to move. At last Rin finished severing the connections and removed his eye. Next she did the same to Obito. Then she pushed Obito's eye into Kakashi's empty eye socket. Using her medical ninjutsu, she begun healing and connecting Obito's optic nerves to what remained of Kakashi's. Once again Kakashi writhed in pain, but Rin kept a firm hand on his chest to keep him from moving too much. She squeezed his hand.

"You're doing great. Almost there!"

Kakashi thought he was going to pass out again from the pain, but somehow he didn't. Obito closed his now empty eye socket, flashing one last grin at Kakashi and Rin. He wanted to die with a smile on his face.

"Okay… done!" Rin released Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly opened his left eye. He… he could see!

"Rin… you're incredible," Kakashi said a bit tiredly.

RIn smiled at him, she had such a beautiful smile. Kakashi could almost fall for her… almost, but to him she was only a friend.

A few minutes later, there was an explosion from within the cave. Kakashi leapt out of the newly formed crater, tears streaming down his face from his new eye.

"Huh?!" the enemy shinobi whipped around. "Still alive, huh? Man, you're stubborn, kid."

Inside Rin held hands with Obito, who just still just barely clung to life. Under different circumstances, this would've been a dream come true for Obito. Holding hands with Rin. Kakashi opened his left eye, revealing his new sharingan.

"But…" the enemy shinobi continued. "Then, you're still just a brat. A real shinobi doesn't cry. Let's settle this, ya big crybaby!"

Kakashi unsheathed his sword, the one passed down to him from his father, and ran towards the brown-haired ninja.

* * *

"Guh!" Kakashi gasped, sitting straight up in bed. "That dream again…"

He sighed. How many times would his mind torment him with visions of the past? Even now his left eye throbbed, a phantom pain no doubt leftover from his dream. He stared out the window. The sun was beginning to rise. Kakashi took a deep breath to still his beating heart. Just a dream, it was just a dream… But it was also only all too real. Something that actually occurred. Kakashi turned towards the photograph of him and Team 7, sitting on his dresser right next to his photo of Team Minato. Kakashi couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips as he stared at the Team 7 photo. Naruto reminded him so much of Obito. Obito would be proud, he thought, if he could see the blond-haired kid now. Kakashi idly wondered if he could, and took comfort in the thought that Obito was probably smiling down on him. He'd probably say something goofy right now, if he were here. Something goofy yet inspiring and cheerful.


End file.
